


static

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	static

i don’t know what to say

but i need to say something

empty words on torn out pages

my bones ache and my head spins

wow, i suck at getting over things

i am so tired of panicking

i want to get out of my head

i’ll claw my way out of this body starting at my palms and the back of my neck

the only bruises on my neck are from my own fingernails 

i was here, i am here, i am still here

the only person i want my words to hurt is myself 

i want my hands to stop shaking

i want to sleep without fucking nightmares

i just want to be able to breathe

sorry.


End file.
